Laika
by xjapan
Summary: Anya y Kiku están de visita en casa de Yao pero cuando Japón se niega a dormir Anya le cuenta un cuento muy especial basado en la canción Laika de mecano


LAIKA

SONG FIC CAPITULO UNICO

Hola estan ¿como estan? Espero que bien bueno este song fic se me ocurrió después de escuchar la canción laika de mecano aclaro que aquí aparecerá Nyo Rusia ya que bueno pensé que le quedaría mejor a ella que a Ivan además que aquí aparecerán China y Japón bueno esperó les guste

Hoy Japón y Rusia están de visita en casa de China al parecer todo esta tranquilo hasta que el pequeño Japón decide que es hora de irse a casa y así comienza una discusión entre los hermanos

-¿no puedes quedarte aru?-pregunta Yao al ver que su hermano menor esta dispuesto s irse

-gomenasai nii san pero debo irme aun no he terminado todos los pendientes en mi casa- respondió el chico a sabiendas de lo que su hermano mayor iba a responderle

-trabajas demasiado da-interfiere la joven rusa que ya se había familiarizado con los hermanos del chino por lo cual también se preocupaba por ellos

Claro el japonés trato de convencer a su hermano y a su posible cuñada de que estaba bien y que no necesitaba un descanso y bueno ellos lo intentaban convencer de lo contrario hasta que a Anya se le ocurrió una idea

-Anya les contara un cuento para dormir da- dijo la rusa muy confiada y antes de que Kiku y Yao pudieran decir nada ella empezó con su cuento-era la época de las naves espaciales ahí varios científicos decidieron hacer un descabellado experimento

_Era rusa y se llamaba Laika_

_Ella era una perra muy normal_

_Paso de ser un corriente animal_

_A ser una estrella mundial_

-la idea de este experimento era enviar a un ser vivo al espacio exterior para saber si era posible sobrevivir ahí así que enviaron a una perrita llamada Laika nadie sabia lo que iba a suceder en ese momento-la rusa trataba de no llorar ya que ella vivió ese momento de insertudumbre

_La metieron dentro de una nave _

_Para obsevar la reacción_

_Ella fue la primera astronauta_

_En el espacio exterior _

_En el espacio exterior_

—en ese momento salio el cohete rumbo al espacio todos tenían muchas espectativas con ese experimento

_Preparado estaba el cohete para zarpar_

_El control de tierra dice a Laika adiooos_

_Ahha ahh _

El japonés estaba muy interesado en la historia de Anya solo esperaba que tuviera un final feliz -Anya nee san ¿que fue lo que paso después?-preguntó el chico -si ¿que paso después aru? -pregunto el chino que también estaba muy interesado en la historia

—bueno todo era silencio hasta que oyeron a Laika ladrar todos estaban muy felices

_En la base todo era silencio _

_Esperando alguna señal_

_Todos con los cascos en la oreja_

_Oyeron a la perra ladrar_

_Mientras en la tierra una gran fiesta_

_Gritos risas llantos y champán _

_Laika miraba por la ventana_

_¿que sera esa esa bola de color?_

_¿y que hago yo mirando alrededor?_

—desafortunadamente no se supo nada mas no supimos nada de ella hasta que nos informaron que había muerto en la nave -en ese momento ve que el nipón comienza a llorar su plan para hacerlo dormir no estaba funcionando por lo cual se le ocurrió otra cosa —tranquilo pequeño Japón todo salio bien al final en una noche vimos algo que nos cambio la vida a todos los rusos

_Una noche por el telescopio _

_Una nueva luz apareció _

_Nadie pudo darle una explicación_

_Al asomo del nuevo sol_

_Y si hacemos caso a la leyenda_

_Entonces tendremos que pensar_

_Que en la tierra hay una perra menos_

_Y en el cielo una estrella mas _

_Y en el cielo una estrella mas_

—asi fue Laika se convirtió en una estrella que hoy nos mira desde el cielo ¿ehhh? Valla mira Yao lo logre da-en ese momento Kiku se había quedado dormido Yao sonrió entre sorprendido y feliz ya que Anya había logrado lo que el y vietnam no ni si quiera contando ovejas

En ese momento mientras lo llevaban a su habitación ambos se miraban sin saber que decir pues sabían que no era un cuento si no algo real que había afectado a la rusa en gran parte de su vida

—gracias Anya aru - dijo el chino con una sonrisa

—no lo agradezcas Yao sabes yo si creo en la leyenda y se que Laika ahora es una estrella de las mas bonitas

_Preparado estaba el cohete para zarpar_

_El control en tierra dice a Laika adioos_

_Aha a ha adioos uuu adiós_

_Fin_

_Hola bueno les cuento que en efecto la historia de Laika fue real en 1952 el satélite ruso spotlit envió a la perrita laika al espacio desgraciadamente falleció al llegar ahí_

_Otra cosa es que parte de este fic esta basado en el volumen cuatro del cd drama oyasumi en el que China intentaba hacer dormir a Japon sin éxito bueno espero les haya gustado nos leemos_


End file.
